1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable tables, and more particularly, to metal tables having a rigid frame and tubular legs formed at specific angles to provide maximum strength, stability and lightness of weight. The table and bench combination is carried by a common set of legs and is braced from table top to the legs by tubular brace members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tables having a common leg system supporting both the top and bench sections have long been known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,971 to H. M. Gallagher, et al, and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,708 to G. W. Bohn, such tables are disclosed. However, these and similar tables have typically been subject to the disadvantage of low structural integrity under heavy load, and the dangerous susceptibility of tipping when weight is placed on one side without providing a counter balancing weight on the opposite side of the table. For example, in the patent to G. W. Bohn, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawing, if several people sat on one side of the table with no counterbalancing weight on the opposite side the table would tip and could cause injury to those seated. This is so because a moment is created around the point where the leg system touches the ground on the outside extremity of the legs when weight is placed on the seat at the outer end.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a table which can be used both indoors and outdoors, and which is light, structurally strong and which avoids the dangerous problem of tipping when a load is placed on one bench without a counterbalancing load on the opposite bench.
Another object of this invention is to provide an all metal table which consists of a metal frame and sheeting which resist corrosion and which is structurally sound to enable carrying heavy loads.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an all metal table which is constructed of a metal frame and tubing and which is light in weight, and yet structurally strong, and which retains its stability when point loaded.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a table having legs formed at specific angles which enables the table to withstand point loads on the benches without tipping, and without the necessity of equalized loading.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved metal table having a top and benches constructed of metal frames and metal sheeting, respectively, and a common set of tubular legs formed in three angles which effect maximum strength, stability and lightness of weight.